


Morning After

by sidekickstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekickstilinski/pseuds/sidekickstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after they spend the night together, Stiles attempts to make it to the shower without waking Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble prompt from tumblr that I felt like adding here.

To say that Stiles was a morning person would have been an outright lie. It wasn’t that he hated starting a new day or anything, but it was more of not wanting to get out of the comfort of his own bed, especially when there was one Peter Hale next to him. _My sheets are going to smell like him forever now_ , he thought to himself as he managed to get out from under the man’s arm without waking him up. The last time they had a sleepover, Stiles had to get rid of his bedding all together out of fear that his best friend—who really should have known what was going on but was left in the dark, or at least Stiles thought that _maybe_ he was left in the dark—would find out about his and Peter’s relationship.

He stripped out of his pajamas and made his way down the hall and into the bathroom, silently thanking his dad’s work schedule for keeping him away from the house for a few more hours, and turned the shower water on. Stiles knew that soap and hot water wasn’t going to wash Peter’s smell off of him, he knew that people were probably just too polite to ask why he smelled like him at all and maybe that was part of the excitement. Having them know what was going on and not mentioning it, having them talk about it when they weren’t around, the thought of everyone having their suspicions made sneaking all the more enjoyable. It was as if he was doing something he shouldn’t be and maybe that’s what it was, but he didn’t care much.

Though he was lost in thought, he didn’t flinch when he heard the shower curtain open and felt arms around his waist. He wasn’t at all surprised that Peter had taken it upon himself to fit his body against Stiles under the water that was just a little too hot. He dropped his hand to Peter’s wrist and pulled just enough to loosen his grip so he could turn around in his arms to face him and without saying so much as a single word, Stiles pressed his lips against the man’s neck and worked his mouth up and over his jawline, avoiding his lips for as long as Peter would let him.


End file.
